friendly neighborhood spider-man
by midjet156
Summary: it is peters senior year in high school as he tries to balance his academic life, social life and his new found responsibilities as spider-man when a criminal elite led by the kingpin sart making all kinds of super villains can the web head handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

during a seemingly normal night in new york city hundreds of feet above the street when a youthful voice is screaming: wwwwhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooo! hey how's it going i'm peter parker and tomorrow i start my senior year at midtown high and man is this year gonna be different, you see i have always been quite the school nerd but for the past 5 months things have been different, i have been different ever since my class went to oscorp which is owned by my friend harrys father norman, yes you heard me right even though i'm always picked on i do actually have friends like harry and gwen stacy who i met 4 years ago when the head jock flash thompson was in the middle of his ritualistic torment when gwen intervened but anyway while at oscorp a test subject escaped and bit me which means, in case you haven't figured it out yet i am spiderman! the next morning as peter is getting up for school "peter dear get up you're gonna be late" called his aunt may "alright aunt may i'm coming" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. later at midtown high as peter walks through the gate is greeted by a red haired guy who was actually nice to him meaning "hey harry wow how are you man i barely saw you all summer" harry looking a bit confused "who's fault is that?" peter egnaloging responds "oh yeah sorry har that was a lot going on. so where's gwen?" harry looking disappointed answers "still in england with her aunt but she should be back wednesday and get this she says that so much has changed you wouldn't even believe it's her" peter looking very interested but trying to hide it asks "oh did she say how…?" harry responds with almost no expression "nah man just that you'll be surprised" peter shocked hesitantly asks " _i'd_ be surprised…..?""yeah pete she probably has the confidence now to _finally_ tell you how she feels about you" harry always felt like peter really liked gwen and often teased him about it now harry wasn't ever as close to gwen as peter and it was clear that gwen really really liked peter but peter wasn't really sure how he felt about gwen he knew he liked her but he just wasn't sure how course almost on cue flash thompson and his cronies: liz, rand, sally ,kong, glory and hobie come over to once again make peter's life a living hell "well if it isn't the nerd herd well most of it anyway… where's the she geek?" harry not wanting trouble starts to answer " eng…." but peter interrupts abruptly "whoa wait what's it to you eugene? want to know where she is so you can shove her in a locker too? well good luck with that because you'll never get passed me!" flash both stunned at peters assertiveness and angry at the mention of his real name yells " whoa parker you're asking for it and besides if i'm gonna shove your little girlfriend in a locker you'd already be in it with her! haha!" flash always thinks he's so funny but this just made peter mad "enough i'm so sick of you!" he yelled as he took his feet out from under him and dodged 2 punches from kong and hobie but of course secret identities suck "oh great looking to good" he said to himself as he was attacked by flash,rand,kong and hobie all at once. meanwhile a large man cloaked in shadow is talking on skype to a thin old man who appears to be a gangster, a mobster in blue with a big flat plated head, a guy in a trenchcoat and wooden face mask, and a pale blue crime boss in a suit about their next moved and bringing in a scientist to help "norman has agreed to get mr. smieth to help us with our problem, after all who could say no to the kingpin"

later at crime central "now smieth i want you to create an army of super mercenaries for me" smieth both shocked and horrified simply responds with "are you mad? first off i can't just create a super army before breakfast and another thing where are you going to find enough people to volunteer?" kingpin looking pissed blatantly states " do not insult me smieth i'm well aware of how lengthy the process will be, as for volunteers there are plenty of resources available to the kingpin" over back at midtown now that it was tuesday peter, not exactly sure why, couldn't wait till tomorrow, was he really that excited to see gwen? he hadn't really thought about it, and of course just then he runs into the worst enemy spider man could ever face flash thompson peter so wanted to kick his ass but after how aunt may reacted to yesterday he had to just ignore him and keep going. now at this point the kingpin has acquired the first test subject who will be outfited with a nanotech battle suit with all sorts of features to create mysterio. after school peter starts swinging around the city only to be sent hurdling out of the air by a guy in what looked like a green body suit and a fishbowl on his head "whoa easy there bubble brain you could hurt yourself with those blades" spider man joked the man shouted " i am mysterio master of technology and illusion!" "the master huh?" spidey questions as he goes to web him until the building they were standing on appears to disappear "wwwhhhoooooaaaa!" spider man yells until "no spider sense? i'm not failing? oh master of illusion duh! oh great he's gone!" then at midtown the next morning the day had come gwen was back only problem was peter couldn't find her anywhere as he frantically looked around he asked harry as he was running by " hey harry is gwen still coming in today?" harry as he was rushing away " yeah she should already be here pete" just then someone tapped him from behind for a second he didn't know who it was it was a beautiful blonde girl with a purple skirt, an orange v neck shirt and a pink and white jacket she also had a headband on, now he knew gwen always seemed to wear a headband and did have a jacket in the same shade of orange but where were her glasses and since when does she wear a skirt? after staring at her for a few seconds he realized that it was indeed gwen "gw….gwen?" he stuttered she immediately responded almost flirtingly "hi pete how was your summer?" peter just blurts out " busy very busy, you?" she starts to talk about how she always enjoys spending time with her relatives in england but then out of nowhere she says "but i would have had a lot more fun if you were there…" whoa peter thought harry was right! harry was actually right about something! now before he ends up leading gwen on he needed to figure out what gwen meant to him but as she starts to leave looking upset he grabs her and kisses her, gwen simultaneously surprised and thrilled asks "whoa!... what took you so long ….?" peter not sure of the answer just shrugs and then kisses her again as they walk into class. as they are walking through the halls flash shows up with perfect timing " hey parker who's your new friend? hey i'm flash thompson star quarterback and living legend how would you like to find out how much of a legend i am?" peter and gwen both disgusted gwen says " save the speech for the exchange students flash" flash completely surprised by who he was just talking to "huh!? geekette!? eeehhhhhh! just for that you two can spend the rest of the day stuffed in a locker!" peter just outraged that he's threatening not only him but gwen again "back off flash!" as his spider sense tells him kong is about to throw a football right at their heads he simultaneously catches the football with one hand and pushes gwen behind him with the other. needless to say gwen was shocked " peter…. how'd…... ?" as flash and kong leave peter says "what…..? i'm tired of them always pushing us around." "right but peter i seem to remember having to defend a certain 13 year old boy genius from them…" "i did a lot of training over the summer…." gwen although clearly not convince didn't fight him she didn't really care as she kissed him "ok pete let's get to class" most of the day went pretty smoothly until chemistry which was usually both gwen and his favorite subject if it wasn't for a certain green suited, purple caped guy with a fishbowl on his head coming towards the school peter says to himself "mysterio but what's here doing here oh man the illusion was projected on some kind of mist i got covered in it and probably giving off a homing becon in bright neon colors "hey mr. warren can i go to the bathroom?" "alright but hurry back" as he ran out and changed into his suit he comes face to face with mysterio "hey fish head what are you doing here finally going for that GED?" " very clever wall crawler but jokes won't save you" just then spider man is blown right back into chem lab landing right in front of gwen "wow you're that spider man!" " that's me but it's not exactly safe to be here right now." gwen feeling like she knew him " you sound familiar do i know you?" "oh great" he thought to himself just then mysterio comes charging in " now if everyone doesn't mind rrrrruuuunnnnnnnnnn! run away from the walking fish tank!" as everyone evacuates peter sees that the control center for mysterios suit is his gloves and easally webbs them into a wall smashing them to pieces with mysterio unable to attack kicks the crap out of him and rendezvous back with gwen and his other classmates "oh peter where have you been!?" " i was on my way back from the bathroom when i saw the explosion so i ran to get help" "so you missed everything….? and left me all alone with a fish bowl helmet wearing nut and spider man!?" "gwen i'm sorry i didn't mean…. you know i love you" as he kisses her and they head to aunt mays.


	2. Chapter 2

that saturday at crime central "dammit smieth your mysterio has failed he supposed to be powerful enough to crush the wall crawler but instead in out 40 grand, my associates in the criminal underworld are losing respect for me and the gauntlets are completely obliterated in all likelihood i should do the same to you!" "well then clearly you require a more powerful employee so how about a subject who can control electricity and in essences harness power itself." "you have someone in mind?" meanwhile after peter is convinced he showered off all traces of the tracking dust is over at gwen's house "hey there captain stacy it's good to see you again sir." " you too pete so i hear gwen finally told someone besides me how much she cares about you" of course gwen was coming down the stairs just as he said it " dad!" "sorry gwen just messing around" gwen was starting to look really intimidating "ok ok i'v had my fun i'm going!" after he leaves the room "hey pete" she says awkwardly "oh hey gwen" peter says even more so "soo… are we going somewhere…?" " i was thinking we could get some dinner at romitas!" gwen then kissed him "sounds great pete" back at crime headquarters "alright electro now that you have power i want results destroy spider man." " the homing beacon mysterio planted hasn't been getting the strongest signal but it's still active he is definitely somewhere on fifth avenue most likely romitas" smieth says "excellent smieth now electro don't disappoint the kingpin" back over at romitas peter asks " so gwen how long have you been in love with me…?" gwen not wanting to answer at first starts to say " since i first defended you against flash 4 years ago." peter in almost surprise "wait isn't that when we met..?" gwen starting to get flirty " you know it mister parker" whenever gwen gets flirty she calls him mister parker "so mister parker… when did you realise you loved me?" this made peter jump for a second "oh sorry i could of sworn you did…? i mean sure we've been friends for 4 years and suddenly when i come back from england looking completely different, much more like liz allen or sally advril, you just kiss me…? so peter parker do you love the gwen stacy you've been friends with all that time or do you love the sexy blonde knockout you met the other day ..?" as he was about to answer some crazy electric guy shows up outside "oh great not again stupid chemical tracker homing beacon thing" " gwen overhearing him "what…? peter what are you talking about who is that..?" peter in pure panic for gwen's safety realizes he loves her and always has "nevermind that now we got to get you out of here i love you too much to ever let anything happen to you!" gwen a bit confuse "but pete what about you!?" "i'll be fine! don't worry i'll explain!" as he escorts gwen out he rips his shirt open exposing his suit, as he swings over to electro "hey there electro do you mind i was in the middle of a date so if we could just reschedule your beatdown for later…." as electro turns around " ha funny bug but i'm a living bug zapper! hhhhaaaaaa!" as he fires some electrical blasts and smashes him into a wall " aaaahhhhhhhh ooouuhhhh that hurt let's see here i'm a bug he's a bug zapper perfect!... wait if he's a bug zapper he'll be vulnerable to to certain environments like water, now lets see here yes a fire hydrant!" " you're finished wall crawler!" spidey lands on the hydrant " now now electro we haven't even started yet and by the way such a lame power electricity manipulation yun!" electro charges at him diving headfirst in the water and shorts out " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" " wow that was too easy, now to check on gwen" he says as gwen is leaving for her home and overhears and upon hearing her name walks up to the webhead "wait?... peter….? you're spider man..? how? the spider bite last year?" peter didn't really want to lie to gwen anymore "yeah it altered my DNA and as you had seen i got cocky and eventually careless with the power and i had let a thief go by me and later that night that same thief murdered uncle ben i went after him of course and i got him i'll never forget that night but even more important i'll never forget that with great power comes great responsibility" "so just to be clear after the spider bite at oscorp you you've been running around webbing up criminals and saving people..?" "yeah that sums it up" "that is so awesome, does anyone else know…?" with peter just shaking his head gwen was overwhelmed with excitment and love "so on another note which gwen stacy did you fail in love with the quiet,nerdy best friend you knew or the gorgeous bombshell you see now?" "there's no difference between the two so either way i love gwen stacy the one and only" once again back at the crime central " smieth you've failed me once again! if you can't manage to create a villain that can actually get the job done than you are no use to me!" "perhaps we need an adversary who can out match his physical power while outsmarting the bug. i have a friend at oscorp with technology that could do just that"


	3. Chapter 3

at crime central "alright smieth where is this associate of yours!? he was due here hours ago!" smieth looking irritated "he'll be here believe me." just then a somewhat overweight man with look like 4 robotic arms attached to his back " of course i'll be here i desperately need a proper test for my cybernetic tentacles and this arachnid seems like quite the challenge" kingpin a little uncomfortable asks the obvious "dr. octavius i prosume…?" "indeed." as he smiles sinisterly. meanwhile 30 stories above new york city spider man and a very blond passenger are swinging toward school while gwen discusses the effects of finding out "ok pete now that i know i can help cover for you instead of wondering myself, let you know when you might be needed and hell i even managed to _finally_ clean off that stupid traker signal powder you got covered with. and hey i could probably even help with those webs of yours" peter locking confused "let's face it they can be improved and maybe even have different types like acid webbing or impact webbing and after i took care of the tracker i thought why not have tracers of your own spider tracers would definitely be useful. so mr. parker i'd say you need me…" peter completely ecstatic to have gwen's help but of course at the same time concerned for her safety reluctantly agrees "alright gwen get to homeroom i'll see you in a minute okay?" gwen just kisses him "you're not trying to get rid of me are you ?" peter simply responds "i'm not that clueless i just need to change out of my suit and i don't want you to be late" after gwen goes inside he quickly changes into normal clothes and proceeds to join her in class now over at the headquarters of the kingpin is reviewing previous failures "now let's see here when mysterio fought spider man at midtown high school it was if spiderman was already inside waiting for him i figure spider man is a student there" kingpin in utter disbelief utters " you can't be serious" octavios almost annoyed by kingpins ignorance "oh but i am it makes perfect sense if you actually bother to think about it fisk" kingpin in a spontaneous outrage yells " that is the kingpin to you!" "as you wish now have some important business to take care of at oscorp " over at oscorp no other than norman osborn is yelling at octavios with pure frustration "how's it coming? you're certainly taking your time if i was on the inside fisk empire would have already been mine! the whole reason i let you be fisks test subject was so you could take him down! what's taking so long!?" octavios no longer wanting to tolerate osborn "well i have rethought that little arrangement and decided i want fisks empire for myself" osborn about to explode yells at him " you want fisks empire!? how dare you! if you aren't going to deliver it to me i'll get it myself! i have no more use for you you're fired! get out of here!" later during lunchtime at midtown peter and gwen swung over to the silver spoon when doc ock attacks "wwhooaaa! gwen get out of here it's not safe!" "not so fast kiddies i need some hostages to draw that wall crawler out and i think you two will do just fine" but gwen throws a nearby cup of coffee in his face angering him but giving peter the distraction he needs as he goes and suits up "whoa easy there ock when a girl says no it means no" as he yanks her out of ocks reach "now now spider man let's not say goodbye to your little friend so soon shall we? peter furious that this thug is even talking about gwen slams right into him and smashes his face into the powerlines "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" as he was electrocuted but just as spidey was about to go and check on this clown a plain shows up and takes ock away "what….? hey gwen are you ok?" gwen a little shook up asks "is this going to be a regular thing…?" once they get back to class their chem teacher mr. warren suggests that they should start working with dr curt connors at ESU especially since his research relates to their current project. meanwhile at the home of octavios he wakes up in his apartment in extreme pain from his harness which has seemed to be fused to his body from the electricity "aaaaahhhhhhhhhhaaaa! you will suffer for this spider man!" now over at ESU peter and gwen are acquainted with dr curt connors who recognizes their brilliants and asks them to help out on a regular basis and of course they agree. on their way home they run into a very upset doctor octopus who recognises gwen " you! you're spider man's little girlfriend and you you're spider man aren't you!?" as he goes to attack peter he automatically dodges it without even thinking "gwen run!" doc ock goes to grab her "i think not missy you are coming with me" peter panicking attacks ock ripping he tenticle around gwen appart and leaping away with her so she doesn't get hurt "oh my god peter how are you gonna stop him?" gwen asks clearly worried beyond belief "i can handle it but you need to get out of here!" "i'm not leaving you!" gwen desperately cried "gwen i can handle him but i can't do it unless you're safe!" as gwen left for home peter suited up and "alright ock beating me up is one thing but threatening my girlfriend not cool!" "hhaaa you really think you can stop me spider man!?" jokingly "let's see you're fat, i just ripped one of your tentacles clean off oh and i'm spider man" as he proceeded to smash the individual power disks on his harness that allow him to control his arms effectively defeating him "nnnoooo! no this can't happen to the genius of doctor octopus!" "oh just shut up!" as he webs his mouth shut. over with the kingpin "enough of your failures smieth i grow weary of this!" smieth jokingly responds "that's not all you're growing…" kingpin about kill yells "wwwhhhhaaaaattttttt! you dare insult me! keep it up smieth and your days are numbered." the next morning at midtown high peter starts to talk to gwen "hey gwen listen i'm sorry about there always being a supervillain coming between us but i am spider man i have to stop them there's no way around that and i really do love you gwen" gwen looking a bit concerned at the situation "oh pete i love you too always have but i'm not sure i can take all these constant criminal attacks but i am going to try and adjust as much as i hate all the sudden villain interference i love you so much more" peter completely relieved kisses gwen when a red headed girl approaches them "hey i'm marry jane i'm new here care to show me around?"


	4. Chapter 4

peter realising the name sounded familiar "mary jane…? that wouldn't happen to be mary jane watson now would it?" mary jane takin a little of guard "you know it tiger and you are…?" in a very flirty manner "oh m… me…. i'm pe.. peter parker, may's nephew" mary jane suddenly seeming thrilled "oh so you're the elusive peter parker huh…? my aunt has told me a lot about you…" peter looking a bit concerned "oh she she has has she…." "relax tiger i'm just messing with you" she said flirtingly, peter suddenly remembering that gwen was right there "oh mary jane this is my girlfriend gwen stacy" it seemed suddenly that mary jane's face was filled with disappointment "i almost just screwed you guys up huh?" gwen then quietly said "yeah almost…." later on the way to ESU gwen starts to mention something to peter "you know how you've been having trouble paying bills well the daily bugle is offering a lot of money for pictures of well you…" "of me…?" "well spider man of course and you've always been a great photographer it sounds easy all you'd have to do is take pictures of yourself and you'll get paid!" as they walk through the door "sounds like a plan to me gwen" just then they see dr. connors scrambling around his lab clutching his arm "aaaaaahhhhhhuuuuhhhhhaaaaahhhh!" suddenly out of nowhere his missing arm just regrows itself peter in disbelief "whoa what was that? did you… did you just re-grow your arm…?" "why yes by infusing the genetic expression of lizard DNA that allows for such advanced cellular regeneration into my own genetic code i'm able to regenerate any limb as easy as regrow my finger nails!" explained passionately. as they were about to celebrate dr. connors starting screaming in pain as he started to grow claws and turn green and scaly "whoa! dr.c what's happening!?"expressed peter "oohhh nnnooo! the lizard DNA is to unstable it's taking over completely!" as he became a giant lizard entirely peter suits up and lures the lizard away from the lab and gwen meanwhile with the kingpin "ah what is this spider man fighting a giant lizard" smythe interrupts with "that's got to be connors" "dr. curt connors…?" "yes" kingpin gets a sinister look in his eye "now this could prove useful, smythe can you make an antidote to that mutation?" smythe a bit unsure "i suppose so but why?" "not only is a giant uncontrollable lizard running around bad for business but once he is cured this incident could be good leverage" now while that is going on gwen goes and seeks out help from a fellow classmate who was supposedly 10 times smarter than peter and gwen: debbra whitman in attempting to cure of his mutation but back with spider man "aaaahhhhh! come on doc take it easy you're a doctor you're supposed to be trying to remove peoples pain not causing it!" but there was no use doctor connors was gone the lizard had taken over just as the lizard was about to have spidey for lunch some flying drone showed up and drove him away "spider man" a voice called "i am the kingpin and as amusing as it would be to watch connors eat you i think i might have a solution to his little lizard problem" "oh yeah why should i trust you the name kingpin is associated with organised crime all over the world !" "do you see any other alternative wall crawler? get the lizard to the george washington bridge at midnight and you will see how trustworthy the kingpin truly is" after the message ended the drone blew up in spideys face "ahhh! oh great now my only hope at saving dr.c is to trust a crime lord" unable to locate the lizards trail at the moment and with 2 and a half hours until midnight peter went to connor's lab where he found gwen and deborah whitman working on an chemical serum "gwen..? and … deborah whitman? What the hell are you doing here?" peter asked in amazement "i too have worked with connors on his lizard DNA experiments and believe i have a way to change him back to normal parker." deborah said annoyed, deborah way be smarter but she has even worse social skills than peter and gets easily annoyed with people. "Oh yeah how" peter asked a little too short tempered "this serum acts as a kind of genetic filter designed to cleanse out lizard DNA from a subject's genome while doing absolutely no damage" deborah said like it was common conversation "but it's not exactly ready and i don't want to test out on dr. connors unless i'm sure it will work alright" "how long until it's ready for use" peter demanded "maybe if you didn't spend all day watching cartoons parker it would already be done but since i had to do everything myself it will probably take a few more hours" she said obnoxiously "i don't know if we have that kind of time" peter stated firmly. now the kingpin is demanding to see smythes progress "smythe where are you with that antidote" "i think i've got it, it should act as a beta blocker to drive out the lizard DNA from his cells but there's a chance that this will unravel his DNA into spaghetti" kingpin not really caring "it will have to do" at the same time debra and gwen finished developing their antidote as they see a TV broadcast saying "spider man and what seems to be a giant lizard are battling it out live on the george washington bridge and it seems spidey is no match for the creature" now with gwen and debra on their way with their antidote the reporter continues "wait what's this some flying drone has just giving spider man some kind of chemical container." all while he's fighting he is also photographing the battle "ok lizzy time for your meds" just then he webbed him to the ground and "stop wait a minute!" debra called out "wait let me see that! I want to see what that will do to him" spiderman tossed it over to her deborah continued " who the hell made this? A beta blocking DNA catalyst? That's insanly stupid and will only kill him but this will reverse the mutation without the need for a coriner" spidey hesitating until he notices gwen's' assurance "you'd better be right" he pours deborahs antidote down lizards throat and he reverts back into . later the next day peter is called in by the daily bugle to claim his paycheck and is offered a freelance job. back at crime central "ok smythe i'm done with your test subjects and i can't just wait around for someone to turn themselves into a supervillain, i need you to get in touch with an old friend of mine…" " and who might that be" smythe says in disgust "he is known as the chameleon"


	5. Chapter 5

peter realizing the name sounded familiar "mary jane…? that wouldn't happen to be mary jane watson now would it?" mary jane taken a little of guard "you know it tiger and you are…?" in a very flirty manner "oh m… me…. i'm pe.. peter parker, may's nephew" mary jane suddenly seeming thrilled "oh so you're the elusive peter parker huh…? my aunt has told me a lot about you…" peter looking a bit concerned "oh she she has has she…." "relax tiger i'm just messing with you" she said flirtingly, peter suddenly remembering that gwen was right there "oh mary jane this is my girlfriend gwen stacy" it seemed suddenly that mary jane's face was filled with disappointment "i almost just screwed you guys up huh?" gwen then quietly said "yeah almost…." later on the way to ESU gwen starts to mention something to peter "you know how you've been having trouble paying bills well the daily bugle is offering a lot of money for pictures of well you…" "of me…?" "well spider man of course and you've always been a great photographer it sounds easy all you'd have to do is take pictures of yourself and you'll get paid!" as they walk through the door "sounds like a plan to me gwen" just then they see dr. connors scrambling around his lab clutching his arm "aaaaaahhhhhhuuuuhhhhhaaaaahhhh!" suddenly out of nowhere his missing arm just regrows itself peter in disbelief "whoa what was that? did you… did you just re-grow your arm…?" "why yes by infusing the genetic expression of lizard DNA that allows for such advanced cellular regeneration into my own genetic code i'm able to regenerate any limb as easy as regrow my finger nails!" explained passionately. as they were about to celebrate dr. connors starting screaming in pain as he started to grow claws and turn green and scaly "whoa! dr.c what's happening!?"expressed peter "oohhh nnnooo! the lizard DNA is to unstable it's taking over completely!" as he became a giant lizard entirely peter suits up and lures the lizard away from the lab and gwen meanwhile with the kingpin "ah what is this spider man fighting a giant lizard" smythe interrupts with "that's got to be connors" " …?" "yes" kingpin gets a sinister look in his eye "now this could prove useful, smythe can you make an antidote to that mutation?" smythe a bit unsure "i suppose so but why?" "not only is a giant uncontrollable lizard running around bad for business but once he is cured this incident could be good leverage" now while that is going on gwen goes and seeks out help from a fellow classmate who was supposedly 10 times smarter than peter and gwen: Debra whitman in attempting to cure of his mutation but back with spider man "aaaahhhhh! come on doc take it easy you're a doctor you're supposed to be trying to remove peoples pain not causing it!" but there was no use doctor connors was gone the lizard had taken over just as the lizard was about to have spidey for lunch some flying drone showed up and drove him away "spider man" a voice called "i am the kingpin and as amusing as it would be to watch connors at you i think i might have a solution to his little lizard problem" "oh yeah why should i trust you the name kingpin is associated with organised crime all over the world !" "do you see any other alternative wall crawler? get the lizard to the George Washington bridge at midnight and you will see how trustworthy the kingpin truly is" after the message ended the drone blew up in spideys face "ahhh! oh great now my only hope at saving dr.c is to trust a crime lord" now the kingpin is demanding to see smythes progress "smythe where are you with that antidote" "i think I've got it but there's a chance that this will not only reverse the mutation but unravel his DNA into nothing as well" kingpin not really caring "it will have to do" at the same time debra and gwen develop a much more stable antidote as they see a TV broadcast saying "spider man and what seems to be a giant lizard are battling it out live on the George Washington bridge and it seems spidey is no match for the creature" now with gwen and Debra on their way with their antidote the reporter continues "wait what's this some flying drone has just giving spider man some kind of chemical container." all while he's fighting he is also photographing the battle "ok lizzy time for your meds" just ten he webbed him to the ground and "stop wait a minute!" Debra called out "if that is supposed to change him back then the chemical bonding is all wrong that formula with destroy his DNA and unravel it like spaghetti but this should reverse the mutation and leave his human genetic code in check" debra continued. spidey hesitating until he notices gwen with her "you'd better be right" he pours debras antidote down lizards throat and he reverts back into . later the next day peter is called in by the daily bugle to claim his paycheck and is offered a freelance job. back at crime central "ok smythe i'm done with your test subjects and i can't just wait around for someone to turn themselves into a super villain, i need you to get in touch with an old friend of mine…" " and who might that be" smythe says in disgust "he is known as the chameleon"


	6. Chapter 6

within the following week peter had made quite a name for himself as spider man's photographer so at crime central kingpin tells chameleon "this parker guy seems to be able to get so close to that wall crawler he is the key to destroying him!" just then he morphs into peter parker and leaves the building in search of spider man, meanwhile at midtown high with the real peter gwen is starting to think that he is attracted to mary jane "come on gwen sure she's nice and all but she's no gwen stacy" as he reassuringly kisses her. but she still seems concerned "ok.. pete i love you enough to trust that" "of course gwen but i got to go jamison wants me to cover some new super villain wing at rookers i shouldn't be long i'll sure later at your place ok?" gwen obviously worried "sure pete of course" after he leaves the chameleon posing as peter walks into the school as gwen is walking out of the bathroom she sees "peter" being stopped by mj "hey tiger what are you doing here i thought you had to run off?" chameleon not knowing who this was "what? and leave you here all alone?" as he kisses her and with gwen watching in horror "whoa easy there pete aren't you forgetting about gwen ?" he simply responds "who" making gwen retreat in the bathroom bursting into tears. later after the chameleon realizes that that was getting him nowhere and he leaves only for the real peter to return and on the way to chem bumps into a very distraught gwen "oh hey gwen, are you ok? whoa you've been crying what's wrong?" gwen starting to cry again screams "how could you! you told me you loved me! you were with me! and then i see you kissing mary jane pretending that i don't even exist!" peter completely confused "wwwwhhhhaaaaattttt? whoa gwen slow down what are you talking about!?" gwen now furious "like you don't know! i guess i was kidding myself to believe that you could actually love me!" as she storms off meanwhile chameleon, now posing as spider man is on a crime spree when the real, one and only spider man is swinging by "oh great somehow gwen is convinced that i kissed mary jane right in front of her and don't actually love her! perfect just perfect! i finally figure out how much i love gwen then i end up in the twilight zone" just then he notices himself or spider man that is running out of a bank with a really big sack of money "whoa what's this? well maybe this explains the madness…" he sets up his camera and "now hey there you handsome doppleganger you now are you going around robbing banks and using my name?" in an almost perfect duplicated voice he responds him "yeah what's it to you!" "ok that clinches it this is the guy gwen saw kissing mj, oh maybe the fact that you're running around ruining my good name!?" meanwhile smythe is pleading with the kingpin to send the enforcers to help the chameleon take on spider man "i don't think i or the chameleon require their assistance" back with spider man the chameleon is being beaten by spider man with little effort all on film when spider man hits the chameleons belt and he starts switching to various people one of them being peter parker and eventually his original form of a short guy in a purplish sort of outfit and a white metal facemask "now get this through your head and the kingpins while you're at it i'm the one and only you could frame me, send countless thugs to kill me but you'll never win and i am gonna bring you down! got it" as the film was broadcast to the daily bugle's website in which gwen saw she knew peter hadn't really be the one to kiss mary jane and goes over to his house "hey gwen what are you doing here…? i thought…." "i saw it wasn't really you, i'm so sorry pete i really am but whether it wasn't you or not i still think we need a break make sure we know what we really want…" peter heartbroken "but gwen i know what i want…" gwen equally as heartbroken starts to tear up "i'm sorry peter" as she leaves to return to her home.


	7. Chapter 7

in the aftermath of peter and gwen's breakup peter began spending a lot more time at the bugle when jamison barges out of his office "parker! what in the hell is this!? a bunch of shots of some random blonde girl!? worthless!" peter now thoroughly frustrated, his jaw clenching "sorry i must of handed you the wrong stack" he takes the photos of gwen back and hands him the spider man photos "are you joking! i pay you to bring me frontpage spider man action! not that web headed freak stopping a few random thugs robbing a gas station! now until you can bring me a frontpage wall crawler blowout shot get out! oooouuuuuttttttt!" so peter had left and headed to lab over at ESU, which gwen would also be there of course making peter thrilled and nervous at the same time, it was the first time he'd be back at ESU with gwen since the breakup and it seemed intimidating peter had seen gwen in class and all since but hadn't really talked much and there would have to be a lot of conversing in the lab. now over at oscorp an elderly man with bird like features and a long, pointed nose is being lectured by a very angry norman osborn "what's wrong with you tombes!? i told you i need your flight suit to be ready weeks ago! i've given you all you required and still no progress!?" "please i'm close so very close i just need a little more time…" osborn at this point had completely had it "you don't have any more time! you're fired! get out!" tombes is now desperately pleading "please …." "get out" as tombes is leaving he packs up his prototype wing suit "will see who really has the power norman osborn…" later at ESU peter has been trying avoid having to talk to gwen not because he didn't want to talk to her but because he was dreading the awkward interaction even though he knew that it was inevitable "he…. hey gwen how how are you?" gwen appearing as though she was being tortured "i've been alright, you?" peter looking equally as tormented "i've been good too, except for all jolly johnas yelling and complaining" just then comes out of his office and says "sorry kids you guys need to go i'm about to have a very important visitor come by that will determine the future of this lab" at the entrance of the lab as peter and gwen were leaving they run into norman osborn " …?" "ah peter,gwen what are you doing here…?" gwen starts to respond "we've been working with every tuesday,thursday and saturday. what are you doing here?" "i have an appointment with connors" as he goes to walk into the lab he is suddenly scooped up into the sky "wwwwwhhhhhoooooaaaaaa! what…?" "hey osborn so you fire me for not being quick enough for you! tell me what groundbreaking scientific advancement was created in one afternoon?!" osborn amazed at who had abducted him "wait tombes..?" "i'm the vulture now" just then spider man smacks right into them catching osborn and webbing him over to a nearby apartment complex "get inside you should be safe!" spidey then proceeds to fight the vulture "hey beaky! so what do you have against osborn?" vulture mad as hell "aahhh he destroyed my life" he then flies right at him and smashes right into a helicopter "aaahhhhhh nooooooo!" the resulting collision causes his wing suit to be ripped to shreds as he starts to fall "aaaaahhhhhh! help!" right as he is about to hit the ground he is webbed to a light post later peter and harry are talking on the phone "that's great harry glad your dad's safe but why was this vulture guy after him anyway? right no of course you wouldn't know ok harry goodnight i'll see you later ok bye" meanwhile over at oscorp "so tombes you had working prototypes all along and you hid them from me! that was one big mistake tombes hhhaaa!"


	8. Chapter 8

after the very awkward interaction peter had with gwen at the lab he had been avoiding her for the next several days at school, the lab and everywhere else and then came a lab day once again where peter just knew he would have to talk to gwen but when they walked in was just sitting there drinking something clearly alcoholic gwen asked " what's wrong? why are you just sitting there? drinking…..?" almost refusing to acknowledge them "doc…?" peter asked concerned finally pulling himself away from his scotch "oh hey you two look i don't think i'll be needing you today or any other day for that matter…" gwen demanding an explanation "what…? why?!" "oscorp pulled out and without their support this lab will have to shut down." as he takes another gulp of his drink meanwhile norman osborn has yet another pissed off ex employee after him "alright osborn you think you can just fire me for no reason? oh sure this company has no use for you herman schultz it never did haha i designed all your geological systems not to mention half the security system and i'm no use!? well maybe the shocker will change your mind!" he mumbles to himself as he finishes his equipment. so after peter and gwen leave the soon to be abandoned lab peter suggests "hey maybe harry can help and besides even if he can't norman is gonna be right there anyway right?" they agree and head over to osborn tower once there they explain everything to harry "sorry guys i can't do anything and my dad took off last week for some urgent oscorp business out of town or something" just as they were about to leave harry said "hey where you guys going you just got here and it's been awhile since the three of us did anything together" as they were making their way back towards harry the front door suddenly blew open there stood some strange guy in a yellow body quilt with a red leotard and some sort of weaponized gauntlets "osborn where the hell are you! you think you can just fire me!" just then harry foolishly said "you go around busting in here just because my dad fired you…? wow clearly you're unstable and obviously a loser" shocker of course wouldn't stand for that and took a shot right at harry with peter jumping in and pushing him out of the way "harry have you lost your mind it's not a good idea to insult the bad guy isn't that what spider man's for?" as the three of them were attempting to escape shocker blasted harry separate from peter and gwen now with harry trapped in a room by himself with the shocker not far behind peter is now laying in another room right on top of gwen… "oh hey gwen sorry about that i uh…"as he is going to get up gwen pulls him back down "gwen what are…." "shut up pete" she responds as she kisses him but it is cut short when they hear harry "hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeellllllpppppp!" they both instantly remember that shocker is after harry at the moment and pete has to change into spider man and stop him "whoa! i know a lot of people do have a safety blanket of sorts but aren't you taking it a bit too far?" spidey joked as he entered the room as he leaps around dodging the shockwaves with ease he then webs up the seismic blasters "no you fool you've overloaded the circuitry causing a massive seismic discharged it will bring the whole building down!" as he throws his blasters right at the webhead who catches them and "if these things go off the building isn't gonna be the end of it i need to get this thing as far away from the city as i can. fast. but how am i gonna… wait that's it the sky duh." he then launches the gauntlets high above the city with the detination knocking spidey right on his ass to see the schocker with harry at gunpoint gwen starts to open the door scaring shocker "whoa! shocker chill out! gwen get inside and stay low!" harry terrified yells out "spider man a little help!" "working on it as he tries to calm shocker down he webs the gun out of his hand and decks him but not before most of the house is destroyed "alright that wraps up shocker take care gotta swing" as he jumps out the window and circles back to gwen still hiding in the next room leaving harry angry and distraught over the destruction "oh yeah….. thanks…" he goes to check on peter and gwen and walks in to seem them kissing in the middle of the room "oh sorry i thought you two were…." peter requests "close the door harry" later that night a mysterious and obviously crazed man is shouting "hhaaa fisk thinks he's the only one who can mass produce super criminals …? hhhaaaaa i've got the knowledge, i've got the power and i'll show fisk just who the kingpin really is! hhhhhaaaahhhheeeeaaahhhhaaa!"


	9. Chapter 9

THE FOLLOWING FEW DAYS PETER AND GWEN HAD GROWN CLOSER THAN EVER COMPLETELY ERASING THOSE AWKWARD FEW WEEKS AS THEY ENTERED THE HALLS OF MIDTOWN HIGH CLOSE TO EACH OTHER THEY RUN INTO MARY JANE WHO SAYS "HEY TIGER I SEE YOU AND GWEN STRAIGHTENED THINGS OUT AGAIN!" PETER AND GWEN SEEMING THRILLED "YEAH WELL GWEN SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME" PETER STATED "AND PETE SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY GUY THAT CAN KEEP UP WITH ME" GWEN ADDED MUCH TO PETER'S DISMAY "WHOA I'M THE ONE KEEPING UP WITH YOU….?" AT THIS POINT MJ HAD TO INTERVENE "WHOA TAKE IT EASY EINSTEIN'S, AND I TAKE IT THAT WASN'T YOU LAST WEEK…?" PETER LOOKING A BIT DEPRESSED "YOU MEAN WHEN THAT CHAMELEON IMPERSONATED ME,KISSED YOU AND THEN ROBBED A BANK AS SPIDERMAN…? YEAH DEFINITELY NOT ME" MJ A BIT CURIOUS ASKS WHY WOULD HE EVEN IMPERSONATE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE..?" "HE MUST'VE SEEN THE PHOTOS I TOOK OF SPIDERMAN AND I THOUGHT I KNEW HIM…" MJ THEN LEAVES AND HEADS TO HER CLASS AND AS PETER AND GWEN HEAD THE OTHER WAY TO THEIR CLASS THEY'RE STOPPED BY ONE OF FLASHES FRIENDS HOBIE BROWN "HEY PARKER WHO WAS THAT!" PETE A BIT ANNOYED DECIDES TO MESS WITH HIM "WHO MJ…? WHY..? YOU GONNA GO AFTER HER…? CUZ I'M PRETTY SURE SHE IS NOT FOUND OF ROIDED OUT JOCKS WHO BEAT AROUND SOMEONE LIKE CINDY MOON THEN JUST FOLLOW THE OTHER JOCKS BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO.." CINDY MOON WAS HOBIES GIRLFRIEND UNTIL HE WENT ON A STEROIDAL RAMPAGE AND PUT HER IN THE HOSPITAL LAST YEAR, SHE'S FINALLY DONE WITH PHYSICAL THERAPY AND IS COMING BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK. HOBIE FRUSTRATED GRABS PETER AND YELLS "NOBODY CAN PROVE ANY OF THAT PARKER!" PETER THOUGH IS UNFAZED "RIGHT…." BUT MEANWHILE THAT SAME CRAZED MAN HAS GOT A STREET THUG CHAINED UP IN WHAT LOOKS LIKE A LABORATORY "NOW REMEMBER OUR DEAL I GIVE YOU THE POWER TO DESTROY SPIDER MAN AND THE KINGPIN AND YOU WILL BE PAID HANDSOMELY AND WILL HAVE AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN MY NEW EMPIRE HHHHAAAAA" MARCO INSTANTLY STOPPED THE STRUGGLING HE WAS DOING "OK SURE THING BOSS...UUUHHH?" "OH GREEN WILL DO HHHEEEHHHHHAA" AS HE PRESSED A BUTTON THAT STARTED MIXING A BUNCH OF SAND AROUND HIM "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" NOW AFTER PETER AND GWEN GOT OUT OF SCHOOL THEY WERE WALKING BY ESU "IT'S A REAL SHAME ABOUT THE LAB AND HAD SO MUCH TO OFFER WHY WOULD OSCORP PULL OUT?" ASKED GWEN, PETER A BIT SUSPICIOUS JUST ENDED UP SHRUGGING IN DISAPPOINTMENT WHEN PETER HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE YELL "HEY SQUIRT!" PETER INSTANTLY RECOGNIZING IT "EDDIE WHOA MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE? LAST TIME I SAW YOU WAS 6 YEARS AGO WHEN YOU BOLTED TO BOSTON FOR COLLEGE" EDDIE WAS PETER'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND THE SON OF HIS FATHER'S SCIENTIFIC PARTNER AND WAS QUITE A BIT OLDER THAN PETER "WELL NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL I THOUGHT I'D COME BACK AND SEE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TO… AND WHO'S YOUR FRIEND…? PETER JUST REMEMBERED THAT EDDIE AND GWEN HAD NEVER MET "OH SORRY DUDE THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND GWEN STACY GWEN THIS IS EDDIE BROCK" EDDIE IN UTTER DISBELIEF "GIRLFRIEND HUH….? ABOUT TIME I WAS STARTING TO THINK THAT'D NEVER HAPPEN SQUIRT AFTER HOW MANY TIMES THOSE POPULAR GIRLS WALKED ALL OVER YOU I WAS REALLY SICK OF HAVING TO DEFEND YOU AGAINST EVERYONE! SO PETER BORE YOU YET WITH ALL HIS SCIENCE BABBLE?" GWEN A LITTLE INSULTED POINTS OUT HER ENTHUSIASM FOR SCIENCE AS WELL "OOOOOPPS MY BAD I'M JUST NOT USE TO SEEING A GIRL ACTUALLY BEING NICE TO PETER" "HAHA" PETER RESPONDED UNAMUSED BUT THEN OUT OF NOWHERE HIS SPIDER SENSE WENT OFF AND HE SEES A PILE OF SAND MOVING AROUND THE AREA THAT TRANSFORMS INTO A MAN "WELL EDDIE IT WAS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN BUT ME AND GWEN GOTTA GET GOING STOP BY THE HOUSE LATER" AS THEY RUSH AWAY "GWEN CAN YOU GET HOME SAFELY" PETER ASKS AS HE STARTS TO CHANGE INTO HIS SUIT "YEAH SURE NO PROBLEM I'LL SEE YOU LATER" SHE SAYS LOOKING WORRIED SHE KISSES HIM THEN HEADS HOME "ALRIGHT NOW WHERE'S THIS SANDMAN….?" THEN OUT OF NOWHERE A GIANT SAND FIST PUNCHES RIGHT INTO HIM "HEY WEB HEAD" THE SANDMAN SAID SUDDENLY SPIDEY REALIZED HE LOOKED FAMILIAR "WAIT A MINUTE DON'T I KNOW YOU? HUH MARCO?! IS THAT YOU?" THE WEB HEAD ASKED "SANDMAN SOUNDS BETTER TO ME NOW!" AS HE STARTS TO SMACK THE WALL CRAWLER AROUND "OK PLAYING PUNCHING BAG ISN'T GONNA STOP THIS GUY SOOO….. NOW WHAT…?" SPIDERMAN SAID TO HIMSELF "WAIT A MINUTE HE'S MADE OF SAND AND IF YOU OVERHEAT SAND IT GLAZES AND BECOMES GLASS SO I JUST NEED TO LURE HIM TO A MAJOR SOURCE OF HEAT…. THERE OSCORP'S STEEL FACTORY THEY HAVE THAT GIANT FURNIUS THAT'S IT!" SO THE WEB HEAD MAKES HIS WAY TOWARDS THE FACTORY WITH SANDMAN CHASING HIM THERE "NICE TRY WEB HEAD BUT NO ONE ESCAPES THE SANDMAN!" HE SAYS STANDING RIGHT BY THE FURNACE "SANDMAN…? REALLY BECAUSE TO ME YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A GLASS MAN" SPIDEY QUIPPED CONFUSING SANDMAN SPIDER MAN ANNOYED AT THE STUPIDITY "HERE MAYBE THIS WILL HELP" AS HE WEBBED THE CONTROL WHEEL FOR THE FURNACE CAUSING INTENSE FLAME TO ENGULF THE SANDMAN TURNING HIM TO GLASS. AROUND THE SAME TIME AT THE PARKER HOUSE GWEN HAD STOPPED BY TO SEE IF PETER WAS BACK YET AND WHILE SHE HAD JUST WALKED IN EDDIE SHOWED UP "OH EDDIE IS THAT YOU IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN HAVE YOU MET GWEN?" AUNT MAY CALLED OUT SO GWEN AND EDDIE WERE BOTH SITTING THERE WAITING FOR PETER "YOU DON'T SEEM TO LIKE ME VERY MUCH GWEN…?" EDDIE FINALLY SAID GWEN WAS TAKEN A BIT OFF GUARD BUT SAID "I DON'T REALLY KNOW YOU BUT YOU SEEM TO KNOW PETER…" "YEAH I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS 2" GWEN SURPRISED "WOW THAT'S A LONG TIME BUT HOW EXACTLY DO YOU MEAT?" "WELL OUR DADS WERE PARTNERS, WHAT ABOUT YOU HOW DID YOU AND PETER MEAT…?" "WELL IT WAS OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL WHEN I SAW PETER BEING PICKED ON BY FLASH THOMPSON SO I GOT IN BETWEEN THEM AND GOT HIM TO BACK OFF BEEN IN LOVE WITH PETE EVER SINCE" EDDIE IN SHOCK "WHOA YOU TWO HAVE BEEN TOGETHER ALL THIS TIME…?" GWEN A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED "WELL NO, ONLY ABOUT A MONTH" EDDIE SUDDENLY LOOKED CONCERNED "YOU KNOW GWEN PETER HASN'T BEEN KNOWN TO HAVE MUCH FOCUS AND I'D HATE TO SAY THIS BUT THAT DOESN'T FAIR WELL FOR YOU TWO…" GWEN NOW FURIOUS RAN UP TO PETER'S ROOM TO WAIT INSTEAD MEANWHILE PETER ON HIS WAY HOME "OH GREAT WHAT IS THIS BLACK SLIME ON ME!? LEAVE IT TO OSCORP TO HAVE SUCH HIGH QUALITY POLLUTION"


	10. Chapter 10

when peter arrived home through his bedroom window he was instantly greeted by gwen who embraced him and went to kiss him but when she got close it felt like something had pushed her away from him "whoa what was that…?" gwen said in surprise peter curiously looked at the sludge on his suit "don't worry about it gwen i'm sure it's nothing" as he kissed her "eddie has been waiting for you downstairs" gwen pointed out but peter just hit his head "ah man i forgot about him, i'm pretty exhausted do you mind getting rid of him…?" gwen looking a bit down "sure pete no problem" as she starts toward the door "pete…? you do love me don't you…?" peter a bit shaken up and worried "yeah gwen of course i do…" "you're not going to get distracted and wander off are you?" "gwen i love _you_ that's not going suddenly change" gwen looking a little more convinced starts to leave "ok pete love you i'll see you tomorrow" but as peter rests that night the sludge from his suit is drawn to and fuses with him and he suddenly finds himself on top of a jewel store in a black slimy version of his suit when an alarm goes off "what is the meaning of this you were supposed to disable the alarm!" is yelled by a familiar voice through a ear radio "sorry kingpin but i'm not going to be your pet" said a tough female voice as spidey engages he finds a woman about his age in a black bodysuit with white gloves and boots with hair bleached white and a little black eye mask spidey couldn't help but be attracted to her "whoa who are you" he yells as he leaps toward her but is knocked away "oh black cat will do spider…? i thought spider man wore bright red and blue..? what's with the black..?" "i'm trying to figure that out myself… but never mind that it appears you have stolen some diamonds that aren't yours.." black cat innocently walks over to spider man "what these oh sorry spider i didn't mean to i'm just a stray cat" as she knees him in the crotch and takes off. later at some creepy old lab previously used to create sandman "are you ready mr.O'hirn hhheeeeeeeaaa?" "yeah just do it already!" "as you wish….hhhhhhhaaaaaaahhheeehhhhaaaaa!" as he pressed a button. the next morning at the bugle jameson was on a rampage yet again "parker! what the hell is this nonsense! it's pathetic worthless you call these spider man photos i should just print a picture of a dogs ass instead!" peter is then uncharacteristically violent "oh really mister jamison why would you print a picture of your own face what's the story crazy newspaper publisher finally has a heart attack from his constant yelling at his employees while he just sits on his ass!" now in the middle of all this robbie, jamison's editor and peters friend at the bugle hears all this and tries to calm them both down but peter just leaves he heads into midtown high when he sees eddie waiting by the front door "hey pete where have you been..?" but peter just keeps walking "hey pete what the hell…?" "huh oh sorry eddie i've got a lot on my mind and i'm sorry but i'm running late catch up with you later" as he enters he sees gwen talking with harry and starts to get possessive "hey harry what are you doing with my girl…?" as he pulls gwen close "pete what's wrong you ok…?" gwen asked concerned "why wouldn't i babe" as he gives harry a death stare once harry left gwen flipped with both disappointment and concern "ok pete there is something very wrong the peter parker i know the one i love would never behave like this even flash thompson wouldn't act like this!" with the mention of flash pete just left and started swinging around the city "gwen who does she think she is there's something wrong with us hum how would she know just because she pretends to love us that means she can tell when we're not ourselves?" spidey then caught himself "whoa…. where did that come from…?" but then a giant rhino smashes into a truck on the street "where's spider man!" the guy yelled "hey calm down needle nose… wait a minute O'hirn..?" the rhino just grinned in agreement as spidey smashed a street light into him with no effect "it's not so easy to take me down now is it bug..?" "oh will you shut up you pile of garbage!' spider man yelled as he through an armored car at him just as a green and purple figure was watching on a nearby roof as spidey repeatedly smash the armored car onto the rhinos face and after his face was bashed in he realised what he was doing but with the rhino defeated spider man retreated to the ally of a coffee shop with the green and purple guy following him on a glider through the air spiderman was so shaken up he didn't even check around him before he took off his alien slime based suit "what!? spider man is peter parker!? no he can't be just some kid!? hhhhaaaaaaaaa well then let's see just what damage i can do to you peter parker!"


	11. Chapter 11

ON HIS WAY HOME PETER ONCE AGAIN RAN INTO EDDIE WHO ASKED A BIT ANNOYED "PETE WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU EVER SINCE I GOT BACK ALL YOU'VE DONE IS AVOID ME?!" PETER DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE TALKING TO ANYONE "LET GO OF ME BROCK! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SUDDENLY BACK IN TOWN DOESN'T MEAN WE SUDDENLY DROP EVERYTHING WHENEVER YOU WANT US TO!" EDDIE SIMULTANEOUSLY SURPRISED AND ANGRY "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS PETER!" AT THIS PETER SNAPS AND JUST SHOVES HIM RIGHT TO THE GROUND "WELL THEN WE GUESS YOU'RE NOT OUR FRIEND THEN BROCK!" AS HE STORMS OFF HE SUITS UP IN HIS BLACK ALIEN ONESIE HE HEARS AN ALARM AT A PAWN SHOP "AH THERE'S OUR FAVORITE, FEISTY, FEMALE, FELINE, FELON" SAID SPIDEY AS HE SAW THE BLACK CAT TRYING TO FLEE, BLACK CAT LOOKING CAUGHT OFF GUARD "WELL SPIDER IF YOU WANTED ANOTHER BLOW TO THE SACK YOU COULD HAVE JUST CALLED I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO GET READY" SHE SAID IN A SINISTER YET FLIRTY TONE, SPIDEY BOTH ANNOYED AND HORMONAL "IF YOU WANT TO REALLY GET NEAR OUR CROTCH YOU'RE NOT GOING TO JUST HIT ME, BUT AS FAR AS WHAT WE ARE GONNA DO TO YOU…? WELL THAT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW NAUGHTY YOU ARE CAT." BLACK CAT A LITTLE CREEPED OUT "AS ATTRACTIVE AS YOU ARE SPIDER, ESPECIALLY IN YOUR BLACK TIGHTS INSTEAD OF THOSE PRIMARY PAJAMAS WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A CREEPY HORNDOG?" "WHO SAID WE WEREN'T ALWAYS ONE?" SPIDEY REPLIES SERIOUSLY, BLACK CAT STARTED TO GET REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE THEN ASKS "WHAT'S WITH THIS WE SPIDER? THERE TWO OF YOU IN THERE?" BUT BEFORE HE CAN ANSWER HIS SPIDER SENSE GOES OFF AS THE GOBLIN STARTS THROWING PUMPKIN BOMBS " WHOA! REALLY PUMPKIN BOMBS? I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HALLOWEEN! BUT THEN AGAIN I AM WEARING THESE SLICK BLACK LONG JOHNS!" HE SAYS AS HE DODGES AND WEBS THIS LUMITIC OFF HIS WIERD FLYING GLYDER, AT THIS POINT BLACK CAR HAS BAILED "HHHHAAAHHAHHA BET YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT ME SPIDER MAN BUT I'VE GOT YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND GWEN. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT PARKER! HHHHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHHERHEHH!" PETER JUST LIVID "WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE IS SHE?!" AS THE GOBLING ESCAPES AND STARTS TO FLY OFF "OH CALL ME THE GREEN GOBLIN AND AS FOR MISS STACY OH YOU'LL SEE BELIEVE ME" AS HE SMASHES THE WEBHEAD RIGHT INTO A ROOFTOP AIRVENT "NNNNOOOOOOO! GWEEN!" AN HOUR LATER AT NYPD GWEN'S FATHER CAPTAIN GEORGE STACY AS HIS HIGH SCHOOL INTERN CARLIE COOPER WERE DOING ANYTHING THEY COULD TO FIND GWEN "CARLIE DO WE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MANIAC WHO TOOK MY DAUGHTER?" "HE CALLS HIMSELF THE GREEN GOBLIN, HAS AN ARSENAL OF PUMPKIN SHAPED BOMBS AND TRAVELS ON A STOLEN OSCORP PROTOTYPE GLIDER" "OSBORN…" CAPTAIN STACY SAID WITH A FEELING OF BETRAYAL, MEANWHILE THE WEBHEAD TRACKED THE GOBLIN FROM THE GLIDERS EXHAUST TO AN OSCORP INDUSTRIAL COMPOUND "LET HER GO GOBLIN IT'S ME YOU WANT!" GOBLIN LOOKING NOT EVEN REMOTELY CONCERNED "YES IT IS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN OTHERS CAN'T JOIN IN ON THE FUN NOW DOES IT PARKER?!" SPIDER MAN IS JUST PISSED AND JUMPS ONTO THE GOBLIN POUNDING HIS HEAD WHILE HIS SUIT SHOUTS OUT A SPIKED WHIP THAT CUTS THE ROPES THAT WERE TIED AROUND GWEN "GET OFF ME YOU ANNOYING INSECT YOU'VE BEEN A PEST IN MY OPERATIONS FOR TOO LONG" "WHO ARE YOU!" MEANWHILE EDDIE WAS LOOKING FOR AN OUTLET FOR HIS ANGER AND WAS GOING TO TRASH THE SAME OSCORP COMPOUND THAT NO ONE HAS USED IN OVER A YEAR "WHOA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? WHAT IS THAT GWEN?" "OH YOU CAN'T TELL PARKER? AFTER ALL I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE THAT HELPS MY IDIOT SON MAINTAIN CS INSTEAD OF FS! HHHHHAAAHHHEEEHHHAAA!" "WHAT!? ?!" WHILE THEY WERE BOTH FIGHTING ON THE GLIDER FLYING ALL AROUND "NO NOT ANYMORE OSBORN'S GONE!" PETER THEN CRASHED CRASHED THE GLIDER AND STARTED BEATING OSBORN TO A PULP "HOW COULD YOU! WE LOOKED UP TO YOU! WE BELIEVED IN YOU! YOUR SON BELIEVES IN YOU!" GWEN PANICKING WALKS UP AND YELLS "STOP PETER YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" BUT THE GOBLIN PRESS A BUTTON "SPIDER SENSE" HE GRABS GWEN AND JUMP FLIPS OUT OF THE WAY WITH THE GLIDER STABBING RIGHT THROUGH NORMAN "GOOD RIDDANCE" PETER STATES COLDLY BUT GWEN STARTS HITTING HIM "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH!" AND THEN SHE JUST LEAVES "WAIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?, STOP PETE YOU'RE OVERREACTING EVERYTHING'S FINE IF GWEN DOESN'T LIKE WHAT WE ARE THEN SHE CAN GO STICK IT WITH THAT LOSER BROCK, WHOA WAIT THOSE WEREN'T MY THOUGHTS! WHATEVER YOU ARE YOU NEED TO GET OFF ME NOW! , WE WILL NOT WE ARE A PART OF US AND WE CAN'T CHANGE THAT, OH YEAH WE'LL SEE" JUST THEN HIS ORIGIN IS PLAYED IN HIS HEAD LIKE AN OLD MOVIE, BACK WHEN HE WAS JUST A NORMAL, WEEK, NEARSIGHTED, NERD AND GWEN WAS STILL THE SHY, GEEKY, BEST FRIEND OVER AT OSCORP "WOW HARRY THIS PLACE IS AMAZING I'LL BET YOU COME HERE ALL THE TIME TO SEE WHAT YOUR DAD IS WORKING ON" THE PAST PETER SAYS "OH YEAH SURE PETE WHEN THE GREAT NORMAN ISN'T SHIPPING ME OFF TO BOARDING SCHOOLS OR TELLING HIS BODYGUARDS TO ESCORT ME OFF OSCORP PROPERTY EVERYTIME I TRY TO GO HOME" BUT THEN GWEN POINTS TO THE EMPTY ANIMAL CAGE "EXCUSE ME MISS ISN'T THERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHING IN HERE" "THE SUPER SPIDER CAGE? WHY YES OF COURSE THAT IS ONE OF OSCORP'S LONGEST RUNNING PROJECTS" AND OF COURSE THE SPIDER BIT PETER AND HE DEVELOPED POWERS "WWWHHOOOAAA! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" AND WENT TO THE WRESTLING MATCH IN SOME OLD SWEATS, A MASK AND A SPIDER MOTIF "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESNT OUR NEW CHAMPION THE SPIDER!" AND THE GUY WOULDN'T PAY HIM WITHOUT A NAME AND A FACE "WWHHOOA WWHOA THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS MASK WAS SO THAT NOBODY KNEW WHO I AM" "IF I DON'T KNOW MY CLIENT THEN THERE'S NO DEAL" THEN THE BURGLAR "YOU KILLED A GOOD MAN IN COLD BLOOD A MAN WITH A FAMILY MY FAMILY AND ALL FOR HIS RUNDOWN RUSTED CAR! THAT FACE…. NO NOT YOU!" "PETE JUST REMEMBER WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY" PETER THEN SEES HIS UNCLE BEN INSIDE HIS HEAD TALKING "I KNOW UNCLE BEN I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU" "I KNOW KIDDO BUT YOU NOW HAVE THE RESPONSIBILITY TO GET RID OF THIS EVIL INSIDE YOU YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THE SYMBIOTE" "I CAN'T DO IT UNCLE BEN I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH" "LISTEN KIDDO YOU ARE THE STRONGEST PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN EVEN BEFORE YOU COULD STICK TO WALLS YOU CAN BEAT IT WITH GREAT POWER…" "COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY!" HE SCREAMS AS HE TEARS RIGHT OUT OF THE BLACK GOO SPLATTERING IT EVERYWHERE "THANKS UNCLE BEN" AS HE SWINGS AWAY EDDIE WALKS IN AND STEPS IN A PILE OF BLACK SLIMY GOO "AAAHHHHH!HHHHHHAAAAA! WE'RE VENOM!"


	12. Chapter 12

THE NEXT MORNING PETER IMMEDIATELY EXPLAINED TO GWEN THAT WHATEVER THAT BLACK SUIT WAS HAD BEEN MESSING WITH HIS HEAD BUT IT'S GONE NOW AND HE IS SORRY FOR HOW IT MADE HIM ACT "OH PETE I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG THE GUY I LOVE WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THAT WILLINGLY" AS SHE KISSED HIM "BUT WHAT ABOUT HARRY I MEAN HIS FATHER THE GOBLIN IS DEAD…" PETER SUDDENLY REMINDED OF THAT FACT "OH I HADN'T REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT" AS THEY WERE WALKING TO SCHOOL THAT DAY SUDDENLY "HEY THERE SQUIRT MISS US!?" PETER HORRIFYED "MY GOD EDDIE AND THE SYMBIOTE?! EDDIE YOU HAVE GOT TO GET THAT SUIT OFF NOW!" WHILE WAVING A FINGER "NO GO BRO WE ARE ONE NOW WE'RE VENOM! AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE ONES YOU LOVE!" AS HE SAID THAT PETER JUST LOOKS IN FEAR AT GWEN "GWEN GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GET AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN!" AS HE LUNGES AT VENOM "OH I DON'T THINK SO PETE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND ARE GOING TO SUFFER AND SO WILL YOUR AUNT MAY!" PETER FINDING HIDDEN STRENGTH HE DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD HE DOES EVERYTHING HE CAN TO KEEP VENOM FROM HIS LOVED ONES "YOU WON'T GO NEAR THEM!" BUT VENOM JUST KNOCKS HIM JUST SHY OF UNCONSCIOUS "WE DON'T THINK SO SQUIRT WE'LL DO AS WE PLEASE AND YOU CAN'T STOP US AFTER ALL WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" AS HE SNATCHES UP GWEN AND LEAVES PETER TO PASS OUT ON THE STREET "PETER..? PETER WAKE UP" SAID CAPTAIN STACY "HHHUUUNNN CAPTAIN STACY? HUH WHERE'S VENOM!? WHERE'S GWEN!?" "EASY WEBHEAD YOUR DOPPELGANGER AND MY DAUGHTER ARE BOTH GONE" PETER GIVING A CONFUSED LOOK "DON'T GET YOUR RED AND BLUE TIGHTS IN A TWIST I'VE KNOWN FOR MONTHS BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE THAT PSYCHOPATH TOOK MY DAUGHTER?" "THERE ARE A FEW LEADS THAT I COULD CHECK OUT BUT I CAN'T REALLY SAY FOR SURE WHERE VENOM WILL GO OR IF EDDIE HAS ANY CONTROL AT ALL IN WHAT HE'S DOING THE SYMBIOTE CAN REALLY SCREW WITH SOMEONE'S HEAD" LATER THAT DAY AT THE BUGLE "PARKER MEAT OUR FOREIGN CORRESPONDENT REPORTER FREDERICK FOSWELL, FOSWELL HAS BEEN IN EUROPE FOR THE PAST YEAR BUT CAME BACK ON ACCOUNT OF THAT WEBHEADED MENACE KIDNAPPING THAT GIRL, HA I LOVE IT THE PEOPLE ARE FINALLY GONNA SEE THAT MENACE FOR WHAT HE TRULY IS!" PETER DISGUSTED " ARE YOU KIDDING ME GWEN IS MISSING AND IN DANGER AND YOU ARE DANCING A JIG BECAUSE IT FUELS YOUR SMEAR CAMPAIGN AGAINST SPIDER MAN?! I'M OUT OF HERE!" AS HE SWINGS AROUND TRYING TO FIND HIM HE THINKS OF FAMILIAR PLACES TO BOTH EDDIE AND THE SYMBIOTE "THAT'S IT ESU! THAT'S WHERE HE'S TAKEN HER!" "OK GWEN IT'S TIME WE MAKE PETE SUFFER AND THE BEST WAY TO DO THAT IS TO RIP AWAY THE TWO PEOPLE HE LOVES THE MOST SLOWLY ONE AFTER ANOTHER WE'VE BEEN INSIDE HIS HEAD AND HE ACTUALLY LOVES YOU MORE THAN HIS AUNT MAY!" SPIDER MAN SMASHES THROUGH THE WINDOW OF THE LAB "STAY AWAY FROM HER VENOM!' "OH HEY SQUIRT YOU'RE JUST IN TIME YOU ALMOST MISSED THE PARTY." AS THEY FIGHT SOME CHEMICALS SPILL ON VENOM BREAKING PART OF THE SUIT APART DISCOLORING IT RED "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FAMILY VENOM!" "YOU CAN'T STOP US SQUIRT YOU NEVER COULD! AND WE CAN'T WAIT TO DESTROY ALL YOUR LOVED ONES!" WITH THAT SPIDER MAN FLUNG HIM OUT THE WINDOW AND INTO THE BAY BUT NOW COMES THE MOST PAINFUL PART OF PETER'S NIGHT "GWEN ARE YOU OK?" "YEAH I THINK I'M ALRIGHT" PETER TAKES OFF HIS MASK "GWEN I REALLY THINK THAT YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU'RE IN DANGER ALL THE TIME SPIDER MAN CAN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND IT'S JUST TOO DANGEROUS!" "BUT WHY CAN'T PETER PARKER!" GWEN SAID DESPERATELY WHILE BREAKING DOWN IN TEARS "PETER I LOVE YOU!" "I LOVE YOU TOO GWEN BUT YOU'VE SEEN WITH GOBLIN AND VENOM HOW DANGEROUS IT IS IF SOMEONE FOUND OUT WHO I AM, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET THAT HAPPEN SO WE CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! YOU NEED TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M SORRY GWEN BELIEVE ME I'M SORRY!" AS CAPTAIN STACY SHOWS UP HE SWINGS AWAY HEARTBROKEN AT WHAT HE JUST DID AS THE RED SLIMY GOO SLIPS AWAY DOWN THE SEWER.


End file.
